percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rogue Magic:Chapter One
[[The Legion of Thieves|'The Legion of Thieves']] [[Rogue Magic (Legion of Thieves)|'Rogue Magic']] Midnight Madness [[Maximilian Martell|'Maximilian Martell']] The wind whirled around me, kicking the sand up and stinging my eyes. All around me I could hear screams and shouting of indistinct voices and something low and steady blaring all around. I grabbed for my spear but found it was missing, my chakrams too. I whirled around blindly and spotted something in the distance, like a bonfire. It started moving towards me the red light growing brighter and the blaring got louder. I sat up in bed, my breathing labored and I was covered in a thin layer of perspiration. I had been dreaming but the sound from my dream was real. It was the security alarm blaring throughout the Headquarters. Catt's robotic voice rang out like a rallying cry. "Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Lock down procedure activated." I threw off my covers and grabbed my chakrams from my nightstand. Still in my pajamas I yanked open my door and ran into the common room. Everyone was already assembled, save Ben who was probably still asleep. Like me they all had jumped out of bed and grabbed the first weapon they saw. Dawn was wearing an over sized t-shirt and carried a curved knife. Pratt had hastily thrown on a shirt over his pajama pants and had a gun in each hand. Lissa and Arthur were wearing matching robes and, though they had no weapons, their hands crackled with magical energy. Ania had on pink pajamas and a crossbow in her hand. Robyn wore sweat pants and a sports bar and carried a short sword. Xaro was away for the night so it was just us against an unknown enemy. I ignored the fact that I was only wearing a pair of basketball shorts and grabbed the remote off the couch. I flipped on the TV and switched to the security feed. "Catt..." I coughed a few times to make my voice work. "Get me a visual." Different views of HQ flashed on the screen. After a few moments Catt's voice sounded through the speakers. "I am sorry Maximilian I can not locate them." I groaned, checking the clock on the wall I realized in was 4 o'clock. I groaned again. "Then get me footage of them breaking in." The screen switched to the gymnasium, then the pool. The pool flared up with magical light before two figures hauled themselves out of the water. Before I could get a good look they vanished in the blink of an eye... glamours. "So what do we do now?" Lissa asked. "First off, someone should go wake up Pratt." I said. "Umm I'm right here." Pratt said raising his hand. "I mean Ben." I snapped. "Sorry, my brain's not fully working yet. We're gonna need everyone." "I'll do it." Ania grumbled.She stormed down the hallway to rouse Ben from his slumber. Everyone looked at me expecting another set of orders. "What?" I demanded. "Nothing we thought you were calling the shots." Dawn offered. "No, but if nobody else has any ideas, sure, why not." Nobody objected so I turned back to the TV. "We split into teams of four and search every inch of this place until we find them." "Find who?" Ben asked who had just emerged from his bed with Ania close behind. He was loosely holding an assault rifle and rubbing his eyes. "The intruders, Rip Van Winkle!" Robyn answered wryly. "Alright Dawn, Pratt, Lissa, Ben take the east wing. Arthur, Robyn, Ania and I will take the west wing." I said. Everyone muttered in agreement. "Let's go so we can all get back to sleep." Arthur yawned as we split up. After twenty minutes of searching there we had only one room we hadn't searched yet; the museum. The doors to the museum were sealed with a layer of reinforced steel that dropped from the door frame. "Catt open the door." I whispered. The doors slid open and the four of us quickly ducked inside before they shut again locking us inside. I flipped on the lights, illuminating the room and the many display cases that lined the floor. Majority of our spoils and treasures from past jobs were stored here. Everything from priceless jewelry, to antique weapons, to cursed objects were housed here. "We know you're here!" I called out. "Come out with your hands up!" "Really," Ania whispered. "You think that's honestly going to work?" "Looks like it did." Robyn stated, nodding to the other end of the room. We raised our weapons as the two intruders emerged from behind a large sarcophagus. They were dressed in black linen pajamas, like ninjas. I cringed at the thought. The one on the left was a girl with short blonde hair, blue eyes and a fair amount of make-up for this time of night. The other was a boy with long black hair and amber eyes. He held a stetson hat in his right hand and a small card. "Both of you face down on the ground now, and put your hands out in front of you. Any false moves and you won't leave this room alive." I warned. The girl glanced at her counterpart. He nodded they both laid face down on the floor. I nodded to Arthur and Robyn they moved forward. Ania and stayed back in case they tried to make a break for it. Arthur barked a command and two pairs of handcuffs materialized on the intruder-ninjas wrists'. I held my breath and waited for them to make a move, to break out of their restraints and try to kill us. "Umm..." The boy started. Robyn pointed her sword directly at his face. "Easy killer." I said walking up to her,and placing an arm on her shoulder. I knelt down and looked the boy in the eye. He was pretty good looking, dark hair falling into his gold eyes. "Whatever you have to say better be important... it could be the last thing you say." He gulped. Apparently whatever speech he had planned was abandoned. "I'm a friend of Xaro's, this is his card." I looked at Arthur, he looked at Ania, she looked at Robyn, Robyn looked at the girl on the ground, the girl looked at the boy who was staring at me intently. I snatched the card out of his hand. It was a simple white card with bold black lettering: Xaro Leitz Legion of Thieves 1-800-844-3837 When you have no where else to turn... It was Xaro's business card alright. I turned it over and written on the back were three simple letters: I O U. Below it was Xaro's signature. I let out an exasperated sigh. "Arthur, please take the restraints off our guests." I asked rising to my feet. "I better call Xaro and let him know another one of his friends has come to cash in a favor." "Already here!" A voice called from the door. We turned and found Xaro strolling into the museum. He wore a white dress shirt, black dress pants and dirty dress shoes. A black jacket was slung over his shoulder and a a bow tie hung, undone, around his neck. He was covered in from head-to-toe in shimmering glitter. "What kind of party did you go to again?" Arthur asked. Xaro waved the question away when he saw the male intruder. "Aaron you son of a gorgon! What are you doing here?" The said shaking hands and giving 'Aaron' a hug. He looked at his companion and smiled coyly. "Who is this lovely young lady?" "Yes introductions and explanations seem to be in order." Robyn mumbled. "Oh..." Xaro breathed, he looked down noticing the restraints in Arthur's hands and the security lights flashing. "Oh!" He exclaimed. He ordered Catt to lift the lock down and called the rest of the Legion to the conference room. Once everyone was assembled and had their fill of coffee and sugar Xaro got down to business. "Alright everyone I know it's late... or early... whatever, but Aaron has asked for our help. As Robyn pointed out, introduction are in order." Xaro went around the room introducing each of us. Finally Aaron stood. "It's nice to meet y'all, My name is Aaron Kuruk, Head of the 51st Nome in Dallas, Texas..." "The what?" Pratt asked. "The 51st Nome, N-O-M-E." Xaro explained, "It's one of the headquarters of the Egyptian Magicians. They practice the magic of Ancient Egypt, handed down from the Egyptian Gods." Aaron nodded then gestured to the girl sitting next to him. "This is Callie Wyndam, member of the 31st Nome." Callie smiled and gave a little wave. "Now as to the reason we've come here," Aaron started. He pulled out a curved instrument, like a boomerang and tapped the table with it. Instantly a glowing holographic image appeared; it depicted the face of a male in his mid-twenties, handsome, short red hair, freckles, and a mischievous, almost cynical smile. "This, is Zachariah Ashford." Aaron stated pointing at the hologram. "He's wanted by the House of Life for the numerous crimes he's committed over the past year. His crimes are extensive, including consorting with demons, breaking into and raiding sacred tombs, and his greatest crime by far has been plundering the House of Life's vault and stealing the..." "Zip it loudmouth,"Callie growled. "They don't need to know everything." "Well the more we know the more we can help." Xaro stated as he scribbled something down. Aaron sighed. "Well the reason we're here is before we could apprehend Zachariah he escaped to Gavdos, Greece. Unfortunately, due to ancient treaties, we are not allowed to set foot on Greek soil." "So wait...why was this Zach kid able to escape to Greece, if you two couldn't set foot there?" I asked. "That's why we're here." Aaron continued. "I order for a Magician to enter Greek territory they need permission from an Olympian Deity." "Oh okay so you just need me to set up a meeting." Xaro inquired. "Well if you want to tag along with us while we chase after a magic-wielding anarchist you're more than welcome to."Aaron confirmed. "I'm in." Xaro said cheerfully. "Anybody else?" Nobody raised their hand. I sighed. "I'll go. Not like I had anything going on anyways." After a few seconds Robyn threw up her hand. Arthur said he'd see how he felt in the morning. "Alright I'll make some calls and those of us that are going meet here, in the conference room, tomorrow after breakfast." Xaro explained. Everyone got up and staggered back to bed, while Xaro showed Aaron and Callie to a couple of guest bedrooms.